fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Doctor Eggman
Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotink '''(or simply called '''Eggman '''or '''Robotnik) is the main antagonist in the Sonic the Hedgehog (series). He has appeared in almost every Sonic game to date. He creates robots and machines to destroy Sonic, but his machines are always been destroyed by him. Appearances Mike the Hedgehog Dr. Eggman serves as the main villain in this game. Pikachu's Final Destiny Dr. Eggman makes a cameo where he flies around with his Egg Mobile, chased by Big and Cream. Pikachu's Final Destiny 2 Dr. Eggman will appear as one of the villains in Pikachu's Final Destiny 2, along with Bowser. Mario & Sonic: Brainwashed Dr. Eggman will appear again in this game as a non-playable character. He is one of the main villains in the game, the other being Bowser. They create an evil clone on Sonic named Cinos, brainwash Sonic and his friends, and steal Donkey Kong's banana hoard and Wario's money. RenarioExtreme series Dr. Eggman appears in the anime, teams up with Bowser and the other villains, trying to take over Earth. Sonic Generations 2 Dr. Eggman and his classic self both make a cameo appearence at the end of the game, humorously getting into an arguement over is Metal Sonic was a good creation or not, who's idea was the best, and which one made the best robots. Sonic R: Second Run Dr. Eggman will appear in Sonic R: Second Run racing in the Second World Grand Prix in his Eggmobile to win the golden trophy. SMW for the 3DS Even though not in the game, Roy tells Sonic that he would love to help Eggman to defeat him, but fails. Also, in Bowser's Castle when you enter the door to battle him, Doctor Eggman is on a poster. Super Smash Bros. Charged! Eggman is the Final Boss in Adventure Mode. Sonic Heroes 2 Doctor Eggman makes an appearance as part of Team Eggman, in which Eggman Nega and Metal Sonic 3.0 rescue him; after 20+ years, his Egg-O-Matic finally decides to pack up, causing him to collide into Gimmick Mountain Zone. Super Mario Blue: An Eggman Rage and Sonic Red: Bowser Goes Crazy Eggman and Bowser from the ''Mario'' series joined forces to rid themselves of their respective enemies, Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog, by genetically modifying Eggman's "robotic" minions and disguising them as Mario and Sonic, leading the two protagonists to believe they are against each other. The two heroes eventually discover this and work together to defeat the two evil-doers. Instead of fighting one another like Ripto and Dr. Neo Cortex had wanted, Sonic and Mario began working together to defeat their archenemies and free the world once again. Sonic eventually ends up tagging Bowser with a transmitter which leads both Mario and Sonic to Bowser and Eggman's headquarters in which Princess Peach's Castle was transformed into Bowser's Castle where they are defeated. Trivia Eggman has his own theme song, which goes as follows: The story begins with who's gonna win Knowing the danger that lies within Aboard the ARC a genious at heart Is wanting to unlock the mysteries of life I am the Eggman That is who I am I am the Eggman I've got the master plan I'm plotting my schemes wherever I go They're perfect in every way I'd love to destroy the blue one, you know He's an obstacle that always gets in my way I must play this game by my rules I will conquer the world with my tools All my machines are made for destruction I will build my empire I will succeed, and you will see With my machines, there is no retreat I am the Eggman That is who I am I am the Eggman I've got the master plan I am the enemy, I will succeed My mission, yeah, I must complete My name is Eggman, don't forget my name If you ask me again, I'll tell you the same I am the Eggman That is who I am I am the Eggman I've got the master plan I am the Eggman That is who I am I am the Eggman I've got the master, master plan I am the Eggman Gallery Image:Eggy.png Image:Mario-sonic-at-the-olympic-games-nintendo-dsartwork2116eggman-revision-ok-copy.jpg File:Unleashed_eggman.png File:DrEggman.png|Eggman in his Egg Mobile. Eggmann.png Eggman Boss.png|Super Smash Bros. Charged! Dr. Eggman (SMBZ).png|Dr. Eggman from Super Mario Silver Spurs: Dimensional Duos Classic Eggman Bio.png 288px-Dr.Eggman - Artwork - (1).png Eggman.jpg 89px-Dr Eggman Olympic Games.png Eggman MSSMT.jpg EggmanZG.png EggmanRobotnik.png EggmanMachine.png EggmanChronicles.png Eggman2D.png File:Dr julian robotnik archie comics by elesis knight-d5v1o0n.png|Dr. Robotnik's appearance of Sonic CD 2 EggmanMonster Truck.png|Dr. Eggman on his Egg Monster, from Sonic & Sega All-Star Racing Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Scientists Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Sonic Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:3rd Party Characters Category:Sonic Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Super Smash Bros. Universe Secret Characters Category:Super Sonic Racing 3D Category:Characters in Super Mario Silver Spurs